Words Not Sang Aloud
by FreakyMcNasty09
Summary: When Troy asks a certain pianist a favor, will Gabriella question all the time her boyfriend is spending with a girl that's not her and will Troy finally notice Kelsi's feelings and maybe get feelings of his own?


**AN- I do not own HSM, HSM2, or any of the characters of course. This is my first story on here so please R&R nicely (:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi walked into the deserted room silently admiring the black grand piano sitting in the middle of it invitingly-- the blue of the midday sky reflecting off its polished surface. She ran her hand along it slowly as she walked to the bench and sat down. She shuffled her sheet music laying them down quietly in front of her. She ran her fingers over the familiar keys and started playing the song she'd just written softly. Her hidden heartache and passion coming through with each touch. She had written this song like many to the one who would never know and most likely never care.

She suddenly stopped as the door swung open and two familiar faces walked in. One a brown haired brown eyed Gabriella whom she had just recently became friends with and the other a brown haired blue eyed Troy-- not only Gabriella's somewhat boyfriend but also the star basketball player and recent singer. She looked down almost embarrassed.

"Wow that was beautiful." Gabby said smiling at Kelsi. "Did you write that?"

"Y-yeah." she stuttered smiling up at Gabby and glanced at Troy to see if he felt the same appreciation of her song as Gabriella, but he had his back towards them almost angrily.

"Could you--" Gabriella asked motioning to the piano eagerly.

She nodded in response as she played the beginning notes then started to sing, "Na na na na, na na na na yeahh, you are the music in me." She looked up at Troy momentarily then smiled at Gabby pushing the papers toward her, "You know the words once upon a time make you listen, there's a reason." She looked up smiling for the first real time in the past minutes when she saw that Troy had joined them then continued to sing as Gabriella joined her, "When you dream, there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after."

She continued to play but ceased singing as Troy started to sing, "You're harmony.." His voice made her heart pound and a smile stretch across her face. She watched almost enviously as the two sang to each other in their own world. She tore her eyes away from them quickly as she felt tears brimming dangerously close to falling. She had to keep it together. Still her mind drifted into its memories of a couple of months before. The first time she realized she might actually like Troy Bolton.

_She stood up from the piano on the East High's auditorium stage as she clutched her papers to her chest. Though she was glad her composition had been selected for their winter musicale, she was relieved the auditions were over-- especially the humiliation with Sharpay and Ryan. Mrs. Darbus should have at least given Troy and the new girl a chance-- someone needed to give Sharpay a little competition. She was too busy in her thoughts to notice the bench's leg until she tripped over it-- her papers flying everywhere and her landing on the ground. She pushed her glasses up and quickly started gathering her sheet music-- her face burning. She didn't hear the footsteps to the stage but when she looked up her eyes met the blue ones of Troy who was now, along with Gabriella, helping her pick up her scattered pages. _

"_So you're a composer?" she couldn't find the words and stared at him incredulously. Troy Bolton was practically a God at their school and for him to be helping let alone talking to her… well that was unheard of. "You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang?" She mustered up a nod as she took her music from him. "And the entire show?" She nodded again. "Well that's really cool. I-- uh… I can't wait to hear the rest of the show." He then outstretched his hand which she took still in shock as he helped her off her knees. "So why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay? I mean it is your show." _

_She finally just looked at him cocking her head as if not hearing him right, "It is?" _

"_Isn't the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in basketball?" _

"_Playmaker?" _

"_You know the one who makes everyone else look good. I mean without you there is no show. You're the playmaker here Kelsi." _

_The words still didn't hit her especially with the fact that he knew her name, "I am?" He nodded in response, "Do you want to hear how the duet's supposed to sound?"_

The day she realized there was more to Troy Bolton than just a great ability to put a ball in a hoop. She looked up suddenly realizing she had stopped playing and Troy and Gabriella was looking at her expectantly. "Oh sorry." she mumbled.

Gabby just shrugged, "We should get to work anyways. Maybe we could meet again and practice?"

"Maybe." she agreed quietly. She watched as they walked out the door and felt a lone tear fall down her cheek.


End file.
